tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Full List of Soulcalibur Creations
This is a list of characters I've made in my Soulcalibur Games, to go alongside my list of Sims. My Crossover Game artwork and other stuff have been moved to the character moveset blog. Soulcalibur III I have characters on two different memory cards. Memory Card 1 *Dylan Holmes (SC3 Original design) *Allen Stark (SC3 Original design) *Laura Saint (Saints Row IV, no tattoo) *Kessler (SC3 Original design) *Raike Frostfire (Nordic Carved Armor, Grey hair) *Serana (The Elder Scrolls: Dawnguard) Memory Card 2 *Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) *Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V Default) *Goruffigo (Manga design) *Kessler (inFamous design) *Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuden, Kage Summit design) Soulcalibur IV I have two accounts for Soulcalibur IV characters. Main Account (Primary PS3) All of the characters created on my primary account, on my primary PlayStation 3. *Sasuke Uchiha (Brawl Legends, Original Design) *Sasuke Uchiha (Brawl Legends, Akatsuki) *Naruto Uzumaki (Brawl Legends, Original Hokage Design) *Naruto Uzumaki (Brawl Legends, Original Design) *Sakura Haruno (Brawl Legends) *Kakashi Hatake (Jonin) *Lee Hatake (Naruto, Original Hokage Design) *Rig Hyuga (Naruto, Original Comics Design) *Jon Kurosaki (Original version, Shinigami Outfit) *Rayne (Naruto, Original Design) *Nero Crescent (Brawl Legends, Original version) *Hirudo Crescent (Brawl Legends, Original version) *Boruto Uzumaki (Canon) *Minato Uzumaki Jr. (Young Teen) *Sarada Uchiha (Canon) *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Lee Hatake (Original Timeline, Akatsuki outfit) *Lee Hatake (Original Timeline, Fallen Lee) *Draco Tenshi (Original Akatsuki Design) *Raiden (Brawl Legends, Original Akatsuki Design) *Kane (Brawl Legends, Armored Version) *Kane (Brawl Legends, True Form) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi, Orange Mask) *Rig Hyuga (Original Timeline, Dark Rig) *Jon Kurosaki (Original Timeline, Dark Jon) *Lee Hatake (Original version, Karakura School Uniform) *Rig Hyuga (Original version, Karakura School Uniform) *Jon Kurosaki (Original version, Karakura School Uniform) *Akari Inoue (Original version) *Menma Namikaze (Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Cole MacGrath (New Marais, Neutral Karma) *Cole MacGrath (New Marais, Evil Cole) *Solid Snake (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *Jay Marston (Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Laura Saint (Saints Row IV-styled design) *Netake (Nero x Lee Hatake fusion) *Hyugasaki (Rig x Jon fusion) *Hirukarot (Arrancar Ichigo x Dark Naruto x Kakarot fusion) *Lee Hatake (Naruto, Sensugan Isetsukami) *Allen Stark (Gyro, Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Karson Black (Mortal Kombat Armageddon, MKX-era design) *-- *Leiko Hasegawa (Persona X Arena, Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Makoto Yuki (Persona 3 Portable, Default Gekkou Uniform) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3, Summer Gekkou Uniform) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4, Default Yaso Uniform) *Akira Kurusu (Persona 5, as Phantom Thief Joker) *Link (Breath of the Wild) *Kat (Gravity Rush 2, Nier Automata's 2B Outfit) *Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn) Main Account (Secondary PS3) All of the characters created on my primary account, on my secondary PS3. List will be updated when I hook it back up. *TBA Second Account Characters made on my second account, for my Japanese PSN. *Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuden, vs Itachi Outfit) *Sasuke Uchiha (Taka, Akatsuki Robe) *Vegeta (Buu Saga) *Killer Bee (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Akatsuki) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Gaara (Shippuden) *Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) *Kakashi Hatake (Shippuden) *Lee Hatake (Manga, Team Hatake Design) *Jon Kurosaki (Manga, Team Hatake Design) *Rig Hyuga (Manga, Team Hatake Design) *Rayne (Manga, Team Hatake Design) *Akari Inoue (Manga, School Outfit) *Nero Crescent (Manga, Crescent Brothers Origins) *Hirudo Crescent (Manga, Crescent Brothers Origins) *Algol (Soulcalibur IV Fanfiction, Young Algol) *Lee Hatake (Manga, Fallen Lee Hooded Variation) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Pain (Naruto Shippuden, Deva Path) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi, War Outfit Pre-Anime) *A (Naruto, Raikage) *Netake (Nero/Lee Fusion, Updated Design) *Hyugasaki (Jon/Rig Fusion, Updated Design) *Raykari (Rayne/Akari Fusion, Fusion Dance) *Vegesuke (Vegeta/Sasuke Fusion, Old Design) *Goruffigo (Original BOND Design) *Narihira 18 (Nami/Orihime/Sakura/Android 18 Fusion) *Urunkanji (Uryu/Trunks/Kakashi/Sanji Fusion) *Zorengaarlo (Zoro/Renji/Gaara/Piccolo Fusion) *Trotenmaru (Gonohamarunks Original Design) *Santa Claus (Christmas) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Arrancar Hichigo) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mr. X, Evil Luffy) *Dark Naruto Uzumaki (Original Evil Naruto) *Kakarot (Evil Goku, Majin) *Phantom King (Halloween Character) *Phanta Claws (Santa/Phantom King Fusion) *Jak (Jak 3) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Dark Link (Ocarina of Time) *Cole MacGrath (New Marai, Neutral) *Spirit Cole (Hero Cole with Soulcalibur) *Chaos Cole (Evil Cole with Soul Edge) *Patroklos Alexander (SCV) *Pyrrha Alexandra (SCV) Broken Destiny This list will expand once I get it digitally... PSP *Lee Hatake (Naruto design, Jonin Outfit) *Dylan Holmes (Broken Destiny Original design) *Alyssa Holmes (Broken Destiny Original design) *Chloe Price (Life is Strange) *Raizo Dragonheart (Original design) *Rayne Hatake (Naruto design, Mission Outfit) Soulcalibur V Currently don't have access to the 360 version and since my system died, I no longer have the save file, so that list was made purely by memory. PS3 Main Account Theme is Brawl Legends x The Crossover Game. *Lee Hatake (Sensugan Isetsukami) *Rig Hyuga (New Design) *Menma Namikaze (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki) *Naruto Uzumaki (Seventh Hokage, no cloak) *Sasuke Uchiha (Wandering Ninja) *Nero Crescent (Manga) *Boruto Uzumaki (Brawl Legends, Final Battle) *Sarada Uchiha (Brawl Legends) *Delsin Rowe (Evil Karma) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted 4) *Shinasu (Fusion of Shinnok and Zamasu) *Dylan Holmes (Vengeance design) *Brendan Holmes (Original design) *Alyssa Holmes (Kamui, new design) *Superman Black (Super Saiyan Rosé Kryptonian) *Allen Stark (inFamous Retribution design) *Maya Stark (inFamous Retribution design) *Charles Haze (inFamous Retribution design) *Cloud (Final Fantasy VII) *Kat and Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Superman (Man of Steel/Injustice-styled design) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) *Kakarot (Super Saiyan, Modern design) *Supergirl (Injustice-styled design) *Ryanzo (Ryu and Scorpion fusion) *Corvo Attano (Dishonored) *Naoya Todou (Persona PSP) *Tatsuya Suou (Persona 2: Eternal Punishment) *Maya Amano (Persona 2: Eternal Punishment) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) *Makoto Yuki (Persona 3 Portable) *-- *-- *-- *-- *-- *Link (Breath of the Wild) *Linkle (Hyrule Warriors) *Clementine (The Walking Dead: Season Two) *Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us) *Rhys (Tales from the Borderlands) *Hunter (Bloodborne) *Trevor Philips (GTA V, PS4 Custom Outfit) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption, Default Outfit) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts II) *LeeHatake93 (Red Shirt) PS3 Secondary Account Theme is OC Crossover Arena, with a few licensed characters. *Lee Hatake (LegendGames) *Allen Stark (New Design) *Raizo Dragonheart (Broken Destiny recreation) *Jay Marston (GTA Online) *Laura Saint (Saints Row IV: Re-Elected) *Raiken Frostfire (High King design) *Fayre Snow (Lady Nightblade design) *Samuel Frostfire (Whiterun Guard design) *Finn Altmer (Ebony Mail, PS3 Design) *Laila Trevelyan (Dragon Age Inquisition) *Minato Uzumaki "Jr" (Crossover Game design) *Boruto Uzumaki (Naruto Legends design) *Lee Hatake (Eighth Hokage) *Menma Namikaze (Post-Akatsuki) *Kakarot (Dragon Ball Super design) *Jaden Marek (Battlefront III: Era of the Empire) *Faye Eclipse (Battlefront III: Era of the First Order) *Leiko Hasegawa (Persona x Arena) *Tamako Seikuna (Freedom Wars) *Leek (Xenoverse design) *Charles "Specter" Haze (Toshiko x LegendGames design) *Dylan Holmes (SCV original design) *Serena Rowe (Sims 3 adult design) *LH93 (OC Crossover design) *Goruffigo (Shippuden Z design) *Alistair Haze (Sims 4/Original design) *Alyssa Holmes (SCV original design) *Zuko Bellic (GTA Online) *The Fallen (Naruto Legends design) *Runa Snow (Companion design) *Vincent Harmonia (Pokemon Legends) *Selene Abelia (Pokemon Dimensions) *Karson Black (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) *Valencia Hawthorne (LEGO Harry Potter, SCV design) *John Sullivan (Fallout 4) *Marie Sullivan (Fallout 4) *Ryan Foster (Fallout 4) *Chloe Price (Life is Strange) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2, Neutral Karma) PS3 Japanese Account Themes are Pokemon, B.O.N.D., Tekken, and The Crossover Game. *Red (FireRed/LeafGreen) *Leaf (FireRed/LeafGreen) *Ethan (HeartGold/Soulsilver) *Lyra (HeartGold/SoulSilver) *Brendan (Pokemon Emerald) *May (Ruby/Sapphire) *Lucas (Platinum) *Dawn (Diamond/Pearl) *Touya (Black/White) *Touko (Black/White) *Nate (Black 2) *Rosa (White 2) *Calem (X/Y) *Serena (X/Y) *Wes (Pokemon Colosseum) *Red (Sun/Moon) *Sun (Sun default outfit, custom design) *Moon (Moon default outfit, custom design, no hat) *Brendan (Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) *Leaf (Original Alola design) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai) *Monkey D. Luffy (Timeskip) *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode) *Goku (Dragon Ball Super) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Arrancar) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mr. X) *Naruto Uzumaki (Dark Naruto) *Kakarot (Ultimate Tenkaichi design) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Kakashi Hatake (Double Sharingan) *Obito Uchiha (Fourth Ninja War, Broken Mask) *King (Tekken) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Lars Alexandersson (Tekken 6) *Lin Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Jun Kazama (Tekken) *-- *-- *-- *LeeHatake93 (School Jacket) *tnt2crazy (High School) *gordosnachos (High School) *bigmac5515 (High School) *mlbjunior93 (High School) *Shadow Wing (High School) *riahtdragon (High School) PS3 Fourth Account The theme is Pokemon x Persona. *Red (Legends) *Green (Dimensions) *Brendan (Legends) *May (Legends) *Zinnia (Omega Ruby/Alphsa Sapphire) *Ethan Gold (Legends) *Lyra (Legends) *Lucas (Legends) *Dawn (Legends) *Cynthia (Platinum) *Touya (Legends) *Touko (Legends) *Nate (Legends) *Rosa (Legends) *N (Black 2/White 2) *Calem (Pokemon Y) *Serena (Pokemon X) *Sun (Pokemon Sun) *Moon (Pokemon Moon) *Ash Ketchum (20th Movie) *Blue (Legends) *Silver (Legends) *Steven Stone (Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) *Gladion (Sun/Moon) *Giovanni (HeartGold/SoulSilver) *Makoto Yuki (Arena Ultimax Fanart) *Akihiko Sanada (Arena Ultimax) *Mitsuru Kirijo (Arena Ultimax) *Yukari Takeba (Arena Ultimax Epilogue) *Ken Amada (Arena Ultimax) *Yu Narukami (Golden Epilogue) *Yosuke Hanamura (Golden Epilogue) *Chie Satonaka (Golden Epilogue with green jacket) *Yukiko Amagi (Original design) *Naoto Shirogane (Dancing All Night, without suspenders/gloves) *Akira Kurusu (Joker) *Ryuji Sakamoto (Skull) *Ann Takamaki (Panther) *Makoto Niijima (Queen) *Yusuke Kitagawa (Fox, unmasked) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3, Summer Gekkou) *Aigis (Persona 3) *Elizabeth (Persona 3) *Margaret (Persona 4) *Marie (Persona 4 Golden) *Naoya Todou (Persona 1, Arena Ultimax fanart) *Tatsuya Suou (Innocent Sin, Arena Ultimax fanart) *Maya Amano (Eternal Punishment, Arena Ultimax fanart) *Labrys (Arena Ultimax) *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) Xbox 360 Main Account *LeeHatake93 (Purple Shirt) *Jay Marston (GTA Online Character) *Fetch (Second Son Design) *Naruto Uzumaki (Six Paths Sage Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Rinnegan) *Obito Uchiha (Unmasked) *Allen Stark (Gyro, Dawn of Oblivion Suit) *Maya Alexandra (Masked Maya) *Specter Haze (V-Rangers Suit) *Virgil Brooks (Enzyme's Beta Design) *Dylan Holmes (Sims 3 inspired Design) *Dylan Holmes (Hero Suit) *Alyssa Holmes (Sims 3 inspired Design) *Alyssa Holmes (Kamui) *Colin Cain (Bio-Man) *Ruby White (Red-Tail) *Alistair Haze (Lab Outfit) *Richard Krueger (Knightmare) *Magnus Steele (Tetanus) *Rachel Steele (Brimstone) *Cordelia Belmont (Deathcap) *Exel Takashi (Pulse) *Christopher Green (Geo-Therm) *''N/A'' Non-SC Games I know these aren't Soulcalibur games, but they are video games with character creation, and I didn't want to make an entirely new blog just for a few characters. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *Karson Black (Original character) *Negan (The Walking Dead) *Laura Saint (Saints Row IV) *Allen Stark (Hero's Retribution) Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Leek (Adult) *Leek (Kid) *Kakarot (Rogue Saiyan) *Kakarot (Dragon Ball Flipside) *Kid Trunks (Dragon Ball Flipside) *Kakarot (B.O.N.D. Version) *Goku (Resurrection 'F', Super Saiyan Blue) *Kid Vegito (DBZ Fanfiction) *Nero Crescent (Brawl Legends Manga) Dragon Ball Xenoverse/Xenoverse 2 *Leek (Saiyan) *Rose (Human) *Hale (Frieza's Species) *Xylo (Namekian) *Jelli (Female Majin) *Violet (Saiyan) *TBA *TBA Super Smash Bros for Wii U *Lee Hatake (Manga) *Lee Hatake (Game x Manga inspired design) *Rig Hyuga (Original Design) *Gyro Stark (Mii Design) *Dylan Holmes (inFamous-inspired design) *Jak (Jak II Design) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous 1) *Evil Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2) *Trevor Philips (GTA V Default) *Michael De Santa (GTA V Default) *Franklin Clinton (GTA V Default) *Carl Johnson (GTA San Andreas) *Tommy Vercetti (GTA Vice City) *Claude (GTA III) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken Tag 2, Mii Outfit) *Young Link (Majora's Mask, Link Mii Outfit) *Mega Man.EXE (Mii Outfit) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Brock (Pokemon Anime) *Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Calem (Pokemon Y) *Brendan (Pokemon Omega Ruby) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Ellie (The Last of Us) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon, Lloyd Irving's Outfit) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted 2) *Linebeck (The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) *Hiley (High School) *Iron Man (Cinematic Universe) *July (High School) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat X/Klassic Hybrid Design) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Indiana Jones (LEGO Indiana Jones) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta (Buu Saga) *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Killer Bee (Naruto) *Gaara (Shippuden) *Kakashi Hatake (Shippuden) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Part I) *Naruto Uzumaki (Shippuden) *Naruto Uzumaki (The Last: Naruto the Movie) *Naruto Uzumaki (Adult) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Part I) *Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuden) *Sasuke Uchiha (Boruto the Movie) *Might Guy (Naruto) *Darly Dixon (AMC's The Walking Dead) *Lee Everett (The Walking Dead Season One) *Clementine (The Walking Dead Season Two) *Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us) *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) *Spike (Ape Escape) *The Boss (Saints Row IV Default Presidential Outfit) *Johnny Gat (Saints Row: The Third) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Buddy (Link Outfit) *Blake (Original Mii) *Blakemous (Original Mii) *Reggie Fils-Aime (Official Mii Recreation) *Masahiro Sakurai (Official Mii Recreation) *Satoru Iwata (Official Mii Recreation) *Lonk (Popular Mii) *Weird Al Yankovic (Long Hair, Mustache) *Stan Lee (Mii Cameo) *Chuck Norris (Original Mii) *70's Dude (Original Mii) *Santa Claus (Original Mii) *Gramps (Original Mii) *Mii Hatake (Personal Mii) *Batbugz (Friend's Personal Mii) *J-Chendo (Friend's Personal Mii) Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS *Dart Feld (Base Armor) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Ellie (The Last of Us) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted 2) *Maashiro Sakurai (Official Mii) *Satoru Iwata (Official Mii) *Reggie Fils-Aime (Official Mii) *Mii Hatake (Personal Mii) *Evil Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2) *Jak (Jak II) *Spike (Ape Escape) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Ratchet (Ratcher & Clank) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Zeus (God of War III) *Kratos (God of War II) *Toro Inoue (PlayStation All-Stars) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Heihachi Mishima (Pre-Mii Outfit Update) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space 3) *Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) *Dylan Holmes (InFamous-inspired Design) *Buddy (Purple Jacket) *Clementine (Walking Dead Season 2) *Trevor (GTA V Default) *Naruto Uzumaki (Seventh Hokage) *Sasuke Uchiha (Boruto the Movie) The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Only four of these characters are in active save files, however, they all exist within the canon of my Elder Scrolls fanfiction. *Raiken Frostfire (Nord, originally named "Raizo". Xbox 360, PS3, and PS4) *Raiken Frostfire (Oblivion) (Nord, recreation of Raiken Frostfire in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Xbox 360) *Samuel Frostfire (Nord and Raiken's son. Design based on a variation of Raiken only, though his namesake is based on an actual NPC that can be adopted. Xbox 360 and PS4) *Fayre Snow (Raiken's twin sister. Xbox 360, PS3, and PS4) *Runa Snow (Nord and Fayre's adopted daughter. Design based on a variation of Fayre only, though her namesake is based on an actual NPC that can be adopted. Xbox 360 and PS4) *King Ka'non (Khajiit. Xbox 360 and PS4) *Finn Altmer (High Elf. PS3 and PS4) *Rey Eclipse (Modeled after the character Rey from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Xbox One) Saints Row: Boss Variations Some of these versions of The Boss are only designs that I've shared on the Saints Row website, and many of the designs I'e shared to the website aren't listed here, however, these are notable creations that I wanted to list and plan to use as costumes for The Boss in The Crossover Game. *Laura Saint (Original character, Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV) *Troy North (Original character, design inspired by Allen Stark and Dylan Holmes, Saints Row IV) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted 4 primary outfit. Saints Row IV) *Joel (The Last of Us default outfit. Saints Row: The Third) *Michael de Santa (Grand Theft Auto V, based on promotional artwork. Saints Row IV) *Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V, custom hairstyle and outfit. Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV) *Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto V, custom hairstyle and outft. Saints Row IV) *Jason Stathan (Dressed as Cole MacGrath from inFamous 2. Saints Row: The Third) *Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls, original hairstyle and outfit. Saints Row IV) *James Draiman (Based on TxL: Superstar Smackdown artwork. Saints Row: The Third) *Jim Carrey (Custom outfit. Saints Row: The Third) *Nicolas Cage (Custom outfit. Saints Row: The Third) *Christian Bale (Originally based on Bruce Wayne, now based on John Connor. Saints Row: The Third) *Ben Affleck (Based on Bruce Wayne in the DCEU. Saints Row IV) *Robert Downey Jr. (Based on Tony Stark from the MCU. Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row 2) *Dylan Holmes (Based on Sims outfit, original hairsyle. Saints Row IV) *Alyssa Holmes (Based on inFamous outfit, with Sims appearance. Saints Row IV) *Superman Black (Fusion of Superman and Goku Black. Saints Row IV) Category:Blog posts